Never Easy
by GOthIC-anGELz
Summary: Things were never easy for Naru Uzumaki, for one she had the nine tailed beast inside her and two her rouge teammate Sasuke Uchiha has been harassing her with the promise he will come back for her one day. Ontop of that she is having strange feelings for her sensei Kakashi. Pairing FemNaruto/Kakashi rating for sexual abuse and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice! I know some people might be annoyed that I've made Naruto a female but I felt for the tone of this story it would fit better. Read and review and I hope you all like it!

…

Naru kept her sapphire blue eye's focused ahead of her as made her way through the tree's, jumping from branch to branch as quickly as she could but careful enough that she didn't lose her footing. Her shoulder blade length hair flowed out behind her, kept at bay away from her face by her shinobi headband that had the leaf village insignia engraved into it. She cringed as she felt it soaked uncomfortably in sweat but pressed on, ignoring the dull ache in her legs that was screaming at her to rest. Her plump, pink lips we're set a deep set frown against her golden tanned skin and her three stripped cheeks were flushed pink. Naru knew she was close, she could sense his chakra and her stomach began to churn. She wanted to refuse going after Sasuke but since it was Sakura that had asked she hadn't been able to refuse. Naru finally broke through the tree line, coming to an open valley with large waterfall in the middle of two large statues facing each other. Naru fought down the urge to throw up from her exhaustion and also due to the fact those piercing black eyes stared out at her from the furthest statue. Sasuke had his hand on his hip, a cool smirk on his pale skin as he watched her closely. Naru shuddered, remembering all the time's he had look at her with that same expression, as if he was wanting to eat her up. She took in a deep breath and jumped from the branch she had rested on, landing on the opposite statue _**for Sakura**_ she whispered in her head, pulling her shoulders back in an attempt to show he didn't unnerve her.

"I'm surprised you came after me Naru…" Sasuke's voice was smooth and uncaring, a hint of amusement as well causing Naru to shudder. She forced back the memories of his affections towards her, fear pitted in her stomach.

"I promise Sakura I would bring you back" her voice sounded strained which caused Sasuke's smirk to widen but he remained in place, observing her.

"You wound me Naru, you know I could care less about Sakura…It's _you _I want" Naru narrowed her eyes and balled her fists. She fought the bile that rose up in her throat and took a step forward, she couldn't back down now.

"I made a promise and if I have to break every bone in your body not to break that promise I will…Don't push me Sasuke" She cringed as his onyx eye's raked over her form, drinking in her curves that she tried to hide under her orange jumpsuit. Naru cursed under her breath, she had become too comfortable around her team members, letting her guard down that one time and it had cost her.

"You could always come with me Naru" Sasuke let out a deep laugh, his eye's focusing on her uneasy one's "I'm sure Orochimaru would let me keep a _pet_" Naru had heard enough, she launched herself at her despised team mate, forming her hand's into various sign's to form her well know shadow clone jitsu. Sasuke remained where he was, one of his eye's switching to a bright red with three dots around the pupil. Naru's clone's attacked with a fierce force, determined to cause damage to the Uchiha, she never promised to bring him back unharmed and in her mind he deserved everything he got for the hell he had put her through since the bridge builder mission. Sasuke moved quickly, destroying all of her clone's at ease with his ti-jitsu and grabbing the real her, throwing her quickly off the side of the waterfall and watched as she hit the water with a loud splash. Naru struggled to the surface, her jumpsuit pulling her down with the force of the water above. Eventually she made it to the surface and shrugged off her wet jacket, throwing it to the side to reveal a simple black tank to underneath as she focused her chakra into her feet so she could stand on the uneven surface water.

"SASUKE!" she screamed, pointing her finger at him as he stared down at her, his hand in the pockets of his blue, Uchiha clan shirt. "I don't care how I get you home but I gave Sakura my word" she used her chakra to push herself up towards him as he jumped causing them to meet in the middle, each shinobi hitting blow for blow and eventually flying apart. Sasuke remained calm, his cold demeanour in place as he took their battle seriously, he knew one wrong move and Naru would have him. Naru breathed hard, her heart racing as her anger rose. Her mind flicked over the past year, all the memories of his forceful advances on her; this was her chance to put him in his place, to show him that she was not a weakling her could force himself onto

"You know you can never match me Naru so why bother, I'm better then you" Naru felt her skin crawl with heat at his arrogance, she wanted to rip the smug smile right of his face but she wanted to be careful as well; she couldn't risk _him_ taking over. Naru sprung forward again, forming a shadow clone next to her as she began to collect chakra in her hand to for her rasengan. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and braced himself moving at the last minute to grab her arm, the ball of blue energy missing him barley and threw her into the cliff face, quickly appearing in front of her as she slumped over in pain, her breath knocked out of her as blood escaped her mouth. Naru swore under her breath as she felt him press her back harder against the earth behind her, his leg slipping between her shaken ones and his face resting next to hers so she could feel his breath on her neck. Naru froze, Sasuke had put her in this position many times before but this time it was different. Her mind flicked back to the day when she saw him at the end of a pier after he had lost his entire clan and her heart twanged. She realised she wasn't just doing this for Sakura, she was doing it for the bond she also shared with the raven haired Uchiha. She remembered how she felt that day vividly and her eyes dropped, she had been so happy that day that there was finally someone like her and yet she failed to approach him. "I know what you're thinking Naru and we're not the same"

"Sasuke…" he pushed away from her angrily and she noticed how Orochimaru's mark started to flare up as if it was on fire. She went to reach out for him but he just moved further away

"You never had parents! So don't stand there and give me those eyes like you understand because you don't! You didn't have everything you held dearly ripped away from you in an instant so don't you dare think for a second that we are the same!" Naru flinched at his harsh words and her heart sunk. After everything he had put her through she still cared.

"You made me understand Sasuke, for the first time I have bond's like the ones you speak of and I'm here…fighting to protect those bonds" her voice was soft and pleading, hoping that she could get through to him and get him to come back on his own accord. Naru stepped forward and raised her hand to Sasuke's face and he sneered at her "Let me help you Sasuke!"

"The only way you can help me is by getting on your knees" a sharp slapping sound rang out and Naru's palm connected with Sasuke's cheek. She hated how they had turned into this. It had all started when Sakura had taken her clothes at the hot spring they had stayed in on their way home after bridge builder mission. Naru remembered running around frantically searching for the pink haired girl, wanting to murder her and also get her clothing back but instead she had come across Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei's room in just a towel. Ever since then Sasuke watched her, innocently at first as a boy with a crush would do but after the chunin exams he had started making his intentions known, each encounter becoming more aggressive then the last and she knew it had a lot to do with that stupid mark on his neck because the Sasuke she knew would never try force himself onto her.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? Just stop all this and come back to the village already!" he shook his head at her and began to make hand signs rapidly then raised his hand to his mouth. Naru jumped out of the way onto a floating log in the lake beside them to avoid his fireball jitsu, but only just as she smelt the scent of singed hair.

"I'm an avenger Naru and I'll do whatever I can to obtain the power I need to defeat Itachi" he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers as she tried to decide what to do next. It was obvious she wasn't getting through to him which meant she would have to stop holding back. Naru narrowed her eyes as she heard a snigger in the back of her mind. _**Stay out of this you stupid fox, **_she could feel the nine tail foxes chakra swirl around her system, begging to be used but she was afraid she would kill him, she had no control when it came to that power.

"Then I have no choice to take you in by force Sasuke" she watched as he lifted his arm to the side and lightning began to form and she glared at him, unable to believe he would use chidori on her. Naru sighed and summoned a shadow clone, collecting her chakra again to form the rasengan.

"Let's see which jitsu is more powerful then shall we?" he ran towards her at full force and Naru did the same, their hands outstretch as they both attempted to hit their target. Naru jumped, yelling at him as her jitsu cut through his until their hands just about met, the share force of both jitsu's sending the shinobi flying in opposite directions.

….

Kakashi stood in the tree line watching his two student's battle each other, if he hadn't been wearing a mask a sad frown would have been seen but the black cloth hid it well. A pug like dog sat beside him, watching as a large light consumed the area.

"Are you going to get in there and stop them Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, Kakashi shook his head. He was still calculating the best way to approach the situation.

"Let's just wait and see how this play's out for a while" the dog looked up at his master with concern in his eyes. "If Naru can't bring him home, then no one can" the older, white haired sensei walked towards the edge and looked down. Watching as the two below struggled to come to a stand, each bleeding and gasping for breath. He needed to step in soon.

…..

Naru felt as if she was going to pass out, her body felt like it had been shredded on the inside and she was barely able to see through the pain. She made out Sasuke standing up, one hand grabbing the other arm as he looked at her menacingly. A pit formed in her stomach, this wasn't good. Naru watched in horror as a tattoo like mark spread out all over Sasuke's body until it completely covered every inch of him, she whimpered from his increase of chakra and backed away as quickly as she could. He moved before she could even blink and groaned as she hit the cliff like a ton of bricks again and felt a hot liquid trickle from the back of her head, causing her eyesight to be covered in black spots.

"I have you now Naru" his dark chuckle was so close to her ear that shuddered. She was too disorientated to fight back and desperately fought onto her conscious mind as she felt his hand's run up the side of her body. Naru began to shake in fear, she couldn't fight him off in the condition she was in.

"S-stop!" his lips ghosted over hers and she let out a sob, she had been too weak by herself. "Sa-Sasuke please stop" she felt his hand cup her breast through her top causing her to groan in displeasure.

"I think I'll have a bit of fun with you before I kill you" tears formed in Naru's eyes and she found herself mentally begging for someone to step in a help her. _**Just say the words…**_ Kurama's voice echoed in her head as Sasuke captured her lips in a forceful kiss, Naru struggled against him but eventually succumbed to the darkness. The next thing she knew she was in what seemed to be a misty sewage system that was all too familiar to her. She made her way towards a downwards staircase where she knew she would find the beast within her sealed. The nine tails fox laugh echoed around as she walked through ankle deep water to the front of the giant iron bars that kept the monster at bay with a seal over the lock

"So child who do you want me to kill?" Naru blinked, confused at first as she desperately tried to remember why she was here in the first place. Images flicked through her mind and the jinchūriki growled "So the Uchiha child thinks he can touch you that way does he?"

"Give me your power" the words slipped out of her mouth quickly, she did not want to have this conversation with the beast. Piercing red eye's stared back at her and without another word a red bubbly substance began to engulf her form.

…..

Kakashi watch in horror as he witness Sasuke molest his favourite student. He wanted to go down there and pulverise the Uchiha into the ground for even thinking her could lay a hand on the smaller, blonde girl in such a manor but he felt as if he was frozen by the shock of it all. He wondered if he had done this before to Naru, his mind sifting through each team training and mission and he let out a gasp. Every meeting Naru had been distancing herself from her comrade; Kakashi cursed under his breath. How had he not seen it sooner? The looks of fear, the indecent touches whenever the boy though no one was looking and the look of sheer panic whenever the two had been teamed up.

"Kakashi…" he was snapped out of his trance and gapped at the scene below. A red cloak of chakra was begin to seep out of Naru, the bubbling mass causing her hair to fly up around her and her once blue eyes now red with a dark slit down the middle. Fear seeped into him, he had his suspicions that the seal was weakening but now he was seeing the full effects of it for his very eyes. This was not good, not good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's breath was hot on her neck and his hands roughly grabbed at the top of her pants in an attempt to rip them off her. Naru could feel Kurama's chakra engulfing her, the red cloak it formed going unnoticed by Sasuke as he was too focused on getting her undressed. She groaned as her nails grew long and pointed into claws and her teeth followed suit. The red chakra coursed through her veins violently and she let out a deep primal growl, causing the Uchiha too look up. He backed away from her to inspect her new form as she bent down on the ground to get onto all fours as if she was an animal.

"Never…touch…me…again" she spat out, Sasuke merely looked amused the lust in his eyes darkening at her new primal form. She sprung at him, hand curled as she took a swipe at him. Sasuke narrowly missed her claws as the struck his shirt, tearing it in the center. He expected Naru to wait before striking again but she came at him relentlessly, blow after blow getting closer until she finally hit him. Naru smiled a Cheshire cat smile as he flew backwards, barely able to maintain his balance as he landed on his feet

"So this is the nine tail foxes chakra?" Naru dug her claws into the ground as she became overwhelmed with heat as if she had lava seeping out of her. The chakra coat began to form a tail behind her and she let out an ungodly howl when it finished.

"SASUKE!" she began to attack him again, blow after blow hitting to boy as he held his arms over her chest in an attempt to protect his vital organs. He dropped his arms as he tried to regain his breath, panting as he contemplated his next move. He had never expected he would have to go to second state of the curse mark to defeat Naru but he sensed that the chakra she was emitting was only the start of it.

"You think you're the only one with hidden powers Naru? No matter what you do I will always be one step ahead!" He pulled his shoulders back, his eye's filling with a black ink turning them completely black; his pupils staying the sharingan red. A star shape began to form from his nose, stretching over the middle of his face. His skin turned a clammy grey and she yelled out as meaty, mutated hand like wings sprouted from his back. Naru let out another low primal growl at the transformation, barley being able to recognise her form team member.

…

Kakashi and Pakkun looked down at the scene in despair, there was nothing they could do to stop the two without getting themselves killed. They were both too far gone. Kakashi sat down on the grass, his head resting against his hand that was propped up on his elbow.

"They're going to kill each other Kakashi" Pakkun stated in an attempt to get his master to do something. Kakashi sighed, his eye's never leaving the battle below as his two students flew at each other in an impossible rage. He knew there was rivalry and obviously a lot more behind the scenes from what he previously saw but he had never expected something like this to happen. Surely they wouldn't resort to killing each other?

"We just have to wait until one of them gets knocked out, there is no point in rushing in a getting ourselves killed" Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. Had he been that bad of a teacher he had let so much happen right under his nose? Tsunade would have his head.

…

Naru summoned a shadow clone, holding her hand out to once again use the rasengan. Sasuke looked bored with her as she used the same jitsu again and began to form his chidori. So this is how it was going to end he mused, one of them would either end up severely wounded or dead after this. Naru stared at the lightning that had now become black and ominously while Sasuke eyed her red chakra cloaked rasengan.

"I hope you're ready for what will happen if you lose little fox" he smirked at her and Naru narrowed her eyes. There was no way in hell she would let him touch her like that again, she had had enough of it.

"I'll kill you before you can lay another hand on me Uchiha" the purple haired boy laughed, a sinister and knowing smile on his lips as he went over all the possible positions in his head. He would enjoy breaking her. Naru jumped so she was above Sasuke, a determined look in her eye as he held out his hand in front of him, using his other hand to support the weighty jitsu. Naru's rasengan began to slice through the black lighting but stopped half way down, she tried to press forward and frustrated scream erupting from her lips as she willed herself forward. A light began to surround them from the power of the jitsu's colliding and it looked like the detonation of a bomb. The light grew until it hit the sides of the two cliffs before exploding, throwing each participant violently against the shattering cliff fronts. A sicking thud was heard and Naru groaned before the darkness took her.

….

Kakashi held his hands in front of his face to shield his revealed eye from becoming blind and he was knocked onto his back. Pakkun had is paws covering his ears and the two quickly stood up, ignoring the ringing in their ears. Kakashi jumped into the now cratered canyon, searching through the fog of the explosion. He managed to make out two shadowy figures, one leaning over the other which was lying face up in the dirt. He stayed where he was until the smoke cleared and glared as he saw Sasuke crouched over Naru's unconscious form, his fingers running over the girls lips as he licked his lips. Kakashi's stomach churned at the sight, the need to protect Naru filling him. He watched as Sasuke ran his hands over her exposed skin that was showing through he ripped top and quickly sprinted over, dropping his shoulder into the now normal formed boy.

"Get the fuck away from her Sasuke" he stood in front of Naru's body, crouched in a defensive position and a kunai in the front hand. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his now black hair, a disappointed look on his face.

"I do wish you didn't interfere with my prize Kakashi Sensei" Kakashi's grey eye narrowed in anger and he clasped his kunai tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"I'll kill you myself if you lay another finger on her" Sasuke stared at his former teacher for a moment before sighing. He was nearly out of chakra and there was no way he could take on Kakashi in the state that he was in.

"I will have her sensei" He turned his back on his former comrades and gave a bored two finger wave "Tell her I'll see her again and that next time she won't escape me" Kakashi watched as Sasuke quickly made his way away from them towards to forest on the other side. He made no move to follow him, his main concern was Naru and after what Sasuke had done he couldn't care less if the boy lived or died. He spun around as he heard Naru whimper in pain, her wounds slowly healing thanks to Kumara.

"Kakashi Sensei?" she fluttered her eyes open and Kakashi let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding and grabbed her hand. He quickly put his kunai away and brushed the wet hair out of her face.

"I'm here Naru…" a small sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered back closed. Kakashi lightly picked her up and looked down at the battered body of his former sensei's daughter. His heart thudded in his chest and warm feeling began to spread throughout his body. He took in every feature, every strand of hair and counted every eyelash. Even badly torn she was still beautiful. Kakashi frowned at the thought, she was his student and he shouldn't be thinking such things about her.

"Where's Sasuke?" he wasn't sure if she was conscious or not but chose not to answer, holding her tighter against his chest at the mention of the now rouge ninja's name. He made up his mind then and there that he would protect her, even if that meant killing his former student.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The guest who reviewed I completely agree with you and it skipped my mind to mention that I've placed Sasuke, Sakura and Naru all at 15 at this point as I'm going to roughly keep the story timeline the same, so Naru will be leaving for training and when she comes back she will be 18 going on 19! Sorry for the confusion!

….

Naru's path was dimly lit by oil torches on the narrow walls and she could barely make out a few feet in front of her. She walked forward warily, questioning how she came to be in such a place; hadn't she been battling with Sasuke? She shuddered, the hairs on her arms sticking up and she began to feel if she was being watched but pressed forward; she needed to get out of here and fast. Footsteps were heard behind her and she spun around, one arm in front of her while the other reached for her bag of weapons. Naru's heart race picked up as she realised the bag wasn't there and she began to feel extremely vulnerable without it. A cold laugh travelled down the corridor and she squinted her eye's to see who it belonged to and she froze. Cold, red, sharingan eye's stared back at her calmly in the darkness. Panic rose up in Naru and she spun on her heel, running in the opposite direction. Did she fail and end up being captured? Tear's stung in her eyes as she turned down corridor after corridor, getting herself lost further in the maze before she ran into something hard and bounced backwards. Naru looked up from the ground, her lips trembling as his eyes stared down at her, an amused smirk plastered on his pale face. She wanted to scream but it was if a lump had formed in her throat and all she could do was use her feet to push herself along the hard ground away from him. Naru whimpered as he crouched down to her level, his handing reaching out to grab onto her ankle and drag her back towards him.

…..

Kakashi sat on the windowsill of Naru's hospital room, his nose stuck in his make-out-tactics book. He had visited her daily since he had recovered her beaten form from her battle with Sasuke, hoping that he would be there when she woke up so he could ask her what had been really happening between his two students'. He quickly flicked his eyes over to her as he noticed a small movement and put his book down to see if she was stirring. Kakashi had dark bags under his eyes, his usually calm demeanour irritable from lack of sleep. He had found himself going over every moment he had with Sasuke and Naru together, every interaction he had witnessed between them and it had been hitting him hard. Kakashi had been riddled with guilt, realising how selfishly he had acted towards Naru. He hadn't meant to avoid her, push her aside and distance himself. Naru had just reminded him too much of the Fourth Hokage Minato that he couldn't bear to be around her to much without old memories resurfacing. Sadly that meant instead of protecting his sensei's daughter he had unknowingly put her in harm's way. He had focused most of his attention on bettering Sasuke's ability, believing that Naru's self-drive would force her training forward and in return he created too much of a power difference; the only defence Naru really had was the nine tail fox and that was a cost in itself. Kakashi sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, focusing on her with worried eyes as she began tossing and turning, tear's begging to slip from her face. Kakashi fought internally with himself, he wanted to reach forward and reassure her she was safe but Tsunade would murder him if he woke her before she was ready.

…..

Naru bolted upright, sweat dripping off her face and cheeks stained with tears. She looked around the room wildly and blew out a sigh of relief as she realised where she was. Her dream flooded into her mind and she bent forward and grasped at her heart as it clenched painfully. It felt so real that Naru could feel her skin burn in the places that dream Sasuke had put his hands on her and she felt like ripping at the skin as if the area was unclean. She felt a hand rest on her back and slapped it away quickly, fear running wild in her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Kakashi's uncovered eye stared down at her worryingly, his white hair dishevelled and flatter then it's usually spikey self.

"Naru, breath…You're okay" she gave him a weak smile and took in her surroundings once more, this time focusing on where she was exactly. She looked down at her arms to find them bandaged and she could feel more bandages around her torso and face.

"Sasuke?" her voice was barely a whisper but Kakashi had heard it and looked away quickly. Naru frowned, she had failed him, and she had failed Sakura. "I'll bring him back next time Kakashi Sensei"

"Naru…" she looked up at him and felt his disappointment flood over her. She wondered how it was possible she had lost, she had tried so hard and fought with everything and it was still not enough.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei! I'll get stronger, I'll train every day and learn as many new jitsu's as I can!" Kakashi shook his head and placed his hand on hers. She looked down at their hands, her brows furrowed. Why was he angry with her?

"Why didn't you tell me Naru?" she cocked her head to the side. She wasn't quite sure what he was referring to but it was making her stomach churn.

"Tell you what Sensei?" he locked his eye onto hers and she gulped. _**He can't know, there's no way…**_

"About Sasuke Naru, why did you never tell me what he was doing" Naru shrugged and looked out the window. She contemplated which way to go with this. She could either tell him everything or put her usual smile on her face and pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't understand Sensei, I was just as surprised as you when I learnt he had left" she watched as Kakashi leant backwards, his eye still hard and focused on her. If Naru was honest with herself she wanted to tell him everything but she was afraid. She knew no one would take her seriously, after all she was just the girl with the beast in her and Sasuke was the Uchiha golden boy.

"Don't bullshit me Naru, I saw everything" panic began to rise in her and she looked around quickly, searching for a way out. She wasn't ready to talk about this, if she was to stay strong and keep her bond with Sasuke she couldn't acknowledge it like that.

"I don't know what you saw Sensei, maybe your mind was playing tricks on you" she flinched as he grabbed her arm lightly in an attempt to get her to focus on him "I have to save him Kakashi Sensei"

"You don't have to do anything for him after what he did Naru!" Kakashi yelled out exasperated. Naru searched his eyes, hoping to see some understanding in them. How could she explain that she had been tearing herself in two to keep her bond strong with Sasuke yet completely despise him for all the times he had lay a finger on her. How could she explain that she was determined to save someone who didn't want to be saved in the first place?

"That boy I fought…that wasn't _our_ Sasuke, it was Orochimaru's Sasuke. Ever since he gave him that mark he hasn't been _our_ Saskue…" Kakashi let go of her arm and leaned back in the chair he was in, nodding at her to continue "I can't believe that the Sasuke I know could ever do that to me Sensei and that's why I have to find him and save him. If I can just convince him that our bond of is stronger than his will for revenge I can bring him back!"

"Naru…you can't use his mark as an excuse to make what he has done okay…" Naru smiled at Kakashi, it was forced but she didn't want to hear what he had to say. All she had to hold onto was the idea that Sasuke wasn't responsible for his actions because if she acknowledged he was she would fall apart.

"I just need to get stronger Sensei! You watch I'll bring our Sasuke back! I'll knock some sense into him this time!"

…

Kakashi stared at Naru before nodding in defeat, it was obvious she wasn't going to give him any of the information he wanted. She was too busy trying to convince herself it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Naru shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, still giving him an unconvincing smile. He stood up and leant out the window, wondering if he should continue to press the subject or not.

"Who is it your trying to fool Naru…Yourself or me?" the room feel silent, the question hanging in the air unanswered. Kakashi wasn't expecting a response, he was just wanting to get her to see what was in front of her.

"I can't…I'm not ready…" the cold air brushed across his face and through his hair as he waited for her to finish her sentence "You never cared before Kakashi Sensei, why start now" his gripped tightened on the windowsill, shock running through his body at her words. He knew he had been distant but could she really think he didn't care about her?

"Naru…how could you say something like that, of course I care" his voice was on the verge of breaking, his usual calm tone wavering with disbelief. Naru opened her mouth then quickly closed it again, her lips pursed as she thought over her reply.

"Naru! Your awake!" a loud booming voice came from the far corner of the room, both participants looked to the new comer. Naru with relief and excitement and Kakashi with disappointment.

"Pervy-sage! Your back!" Naru's voice was filled with her usual cheery manor and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the toad sage's greeting.

"How are ya feeling kid, you're looking pretty beat up" Jiraiya stepped into the room, making his way over to the bed and leaning over Naru; inspecting her injuries "I thought I taught you better kid"

"You taught me nothing Pervy-sage! You we're too busy doing your _'research_'" Kakashi hid an amused smile under his mask. He felt relieved that she had bounced back so quickly. Maybe Naru wasn't as affected by what happened as he previously thought.

"Hey, hey, hey! What have I told you about calling me that you brat!" he turned to Kakashi, his hands on his back "Where were you Kakashi?" he averted his gaze, he didn't need to be reminded he had failed in protecting his student's

"Don't you blame him Pervy-sage!" Naru scolded the white haired man, her eye's narrowed at him "Where have _you_ been"

"I've been searching for information on the Akatsuki" Kakashi stepped forward. His eyes wide and alarmed. Jiraiya had filled him in on a bit about the organisation so to have him back at the leaf village meant he had found something.

"What did you find?" Jiraiya waved his hand at Kakashi dismissively.

"This and that, it's actually why I'm here" Jiraiya leant over again so he was eye level with Naru and Kakashi began to worry, Naru didn't need to know more then she had to; was he really going to tell her? "How would you like to come with me and train as my apprentice Naru?"

"What!" Naru leapt out of bed in excitement, her feet padding on the ground as she bounced back and forth. "For how long?"

"Three years" Kakashi's eye flicked between the two. A part of him wanted to object but he knew that Naru would be safe with the toad sage.

"But…what about Sasuke?" Naru looked over to Kakashi and he shrugged. He didn't even know where to start with finding Sasuke and after everything he didn't even want Naru to be anywhere near him.

"Sasuke arrived late so Orochimaru won't be able to use his body for another 3 years" Jiraiya placed his hands on Naru's shoulders and Kakashi noted how she flinched again. He saddened at the notion of her being scared of physical contact "The Akatsuki are making preparations Naru and I need to have you prepared in three years' time when they start making their move. You need to be able to defend yourself against them"

"Alright! I'll start packing right away Pervy-sage!" Kakashi shook his head again, this time amused with the 15 year old girl. Her enthusiasm was definably infections.

"Yo Naru" his pupil turned to him and she bit her lip "Leave tomorrow alright, you just woke up there's no need to rush, right Jiraiya?" The toad sage nodded in agreement and Naru's body relaxed as if she had expected him to carry on their previous conversation. Kakashi held up his hand and gave her a two fingered wave to say goodbye, disappearing with a puff of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

gunslayer12: sorry for my spelling of Jutsu! I used spell check and it kept changing it, from now on I'll be using the proper spelling.

HjLostDreams: This chapter will explain what happened between Naru and Sasuke. I completely agree, up until this chapter Naru will have the same basic training as the anime story line but this chapter will be the turning point where Jiraiya will step as a teacher earlier then the anime. After this chapter I plan to skip to the home coming and have her improve a lot faster than the story line. I found it extremely annoying how after 3 year's Naruto came back with basically nothing and everyone else was way above his level so in terms of skill for this story it won't follow the same training. With the story line I plan to keep it similar but completely different so it stays on a flowing timeline.

To everyone else that reviewed I'm happy you're enjoying my story so far! I hope I can keep it well written and on the right track for you all! Keep reviewing so I know I'm on the right track with it! Constructive criticism is welcome as well, so if something seems unrealistic let me know. I want to keep this story easy flowing but in-depth without it being childish.

….

Naru was frustrated. She had been on the road with Jiraiya for a few months and she felt he was too busy with his _research_ to properly train her. Sure he had taught her a few new Jutsus like the massive Rasengan but his focus didn't seem to be on her at all. Naru looked over to the empty bed next to her and sighed, sitting up slowly and pulling off her nightcap. Of course he hadn't come back to the motel again, he was probably passed out somewhere with his wallet empty after indulging in too much alcohol and women. She padded her way to the bathroom, rubbing her eye's to try and wake herself up further. Naru quickly got dressed into her orange track pants and black tank top after detangling her bed hair. She looked over to the matching jacket splayed over the back of a spare chair in the room and decided to leave it, it had been to muggy to wear it and if she was honest with herself she was getting sick of wearing the same thing day in and day out. Naru left the room, her mind focused on finding the man she referred to as Pervy sage, it was about time she confronted him about her training or lack thereof. She wandered down the main strip of street in the small town they were in, aware that she wouldn't find him in this area but she was hungry and figured she would rather search for him on a full stomach. Naru eventually settled on a small ramen shop, she had been feeling a bit homesick and the smell coming from the shop reminded her of Ichiraku's. She was greeted by a pleasant looking woman who waved her hand to the set in front of her.

"What can I get you miss?" Naru looked over the menu and settled on her usual. She knew it wouldn't hold up to Ichiraku standard but it was better than nothing.

"Pork please, with extra pork strips" the woman nodded and went back to work on her order. Naru went back to thinking about her mentor. She was considering asking him to teach her taijutsu, she had basic skills in it but nothing impressive like Lee or Sasuke. A hot bowl was put in front of her and Naru smiled up at the woman who had taken her order.

"It's on the house" Naru looked at the women, shocked at her kindness "You look like you have a lot on your mind so hopefully a warm bowl of ramen will help"

"Thank you for the food!" Naru smiled warmly back, she wasn't going to argue as she had very little money left thanks to Jiraiya. Naru quickly ate her food, a satisfied smile on her lips as her hunger subsided.

"Would you like anymore miss?" Naru shook her head politely and handed the bowl over to the woman.

"No thank you, I have to find my friend" Naru stood up and waved to the woman before entering back onto the street. Naru had a vague idea where she could find Jiraiya but the idea of going into one of those establishments made her uneasy. She shoved her hands in her tracksuit pockets and kept her head down, the town seemed nice enough but she didn't feel like drawing attention to herself. After a while Naru stopped to take in her surrounding's, she had walked further then she had realised and was almost out of the town gates. Instead of heading back into the town she jumped up onto a high rock and stared down at the small but busy town, hoping to see a flash of white hair. She didn't know how long she sat there for but it gave her a chance to muse over everything that lead her to this place. For one a group called the Akatsuki were after the nine tailed fox inside of her and unless she got some serious training done she had no chance against them and then there was Sasuke. Naru shivered at the thought of him, her rouge team mate and also tormentor. Ever since that fateful day she had been having the same vivid dream every few days and every time it became more vivid. She questioned it a lot, it seemed real to her, almost like it was a memory she had locked deep away and now it was trying to force its way out through her subconscious. Whenever she had the dream she began to question her sanity, how could a dream be so real?

"Here you are Naru!" Jiraiya's voice made her jump, her train of thought broken and she glared down at him. He looked hung over, his white hair spiking up in awkward directions and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Where we're you?" the toad sage frowned at her snappy tone of voice. He was use to her usual upbeat nature and it was out of character for her to take on the manor she had now.

"I was doing…" he was stopped when Naru waved her hand lazily and dismissively while jumping down from the rock she was on.

"Yea, yea I know old man, _research"_.

….

Jiraiya furrowed his brows, something was obviously bothering his student but he couldn't place what it was. Yes he had said he would train her and she had made progress even if she didn't acknowledge it but he also had obligations to find out information on the Akatsuki. He had been using the word research, trying to lead the young girl to believe it was for his book as he knew she could be quite rash when she wanted and to keep her safe it was best she didn't learn about the information he had gathered.

"I think it's about time we did some Genjutsu training" he smiled when he saw Naru's demeanour change at the idea of training.

"Really!" Jiraiya nodded and then bit his finger. Her proceeded to make various hand signs and then slam his hand down on the ground to summon the toad most practised in Genjutsu; Gamariki. Naru looked disappointed when the toad appeared. "A cross dressing toad?"

"Jiraiya boy! It's been to long!" Jiraiya laughed as the toad placed a big kiss on him, he was use to the extravagant personality but he was interested to see how Naru would cope.

"You're joking right? I thought I was learning Genjutsu!" Gamariki looked between Sensei and student.

"Who's the brat?" the toad, who was becoming annoyed with Naru's rudeness asked. Jiraiya sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.

"Gamariki this is Naru, my student. Naru this is Gamariki, an expert in Genjutsu" the two acknowledge each other reluctantly. "Right, now that introductions are done let's get straight to it shall we. Naru I won't be teaching you Genjutsu, I will be teaching you how to _break_ Genjutsu" Naru went to protest but he held up his hand "You're going to be up against Itachi, a master in the art of Genjutsu so it's important you learn how to break it"

"How can I break it though?" Naru had her head cocked to the side, an interested look on her face that reminded him of her mother Kushina.

"Naru this is very important and I need you to listen" Jiraiya sat down on the grass and patted next to him. Naru sat down, her eyes focused on the cross dressing frog with scepticism "I'm only teaching you this for emergencies. If you ever come across Itachi I want you to run, run as fast as you can" he paused for a second to let it sink in "Never engage Itachi Naru, you will not win"

"Then why teach me to break Genjutsu? What's the point if you want me to run away?" the toad sage sighed. He knew there was a high chance Naru wouldn't be able to evade the Genjutsu master.

"Because in case you do get trapped in his Genjutsu this can give you a small chance to break it" Naru nodded and Jiraiya began to explain what to do "Do you remember when I taught you the massive Rasengan?" Naru nodded again "This is the same principles but instead of building your chakra outside of your body you need to focus on building it up _inside_ of you. This will create a disturbance in your chakra flow causing a Genjutsu to break as it relies on the manipulation of chakra flow"

"So by creating a mass of chakra it overpowers my chakra system?" Jiraiya nodded, impressed that she had caught on quick. She had defiantly grown since the last time they travelled together

"Exactly, disrupt the chakra you disrupt the Genjutsu connection to the brain"

….

Naru panted, she was exhausted. She had been trying all day to establish chakra build up inside of her only to fail time and time again. Naru closed her eyes, she could feel the water below her waver under her feet as the chakra began to twist and turn. She concentrate, focusing on where she wanted to send the chakra and pushed it towards her stomach; this time she would not fail. After a few moments she opened her eyes, the water below her was still and Jiraiya was clapping in approval. Naru smiled widely, she had finally done it!

"Well done Naru!" his voiced boomed out across the small river in praise and Naru ran towards the bank excited. "Now we can start!" Gamariki bounced forward and Naru raised an eyebrow, unsure of how the toad was meant to help her.

"So what do I do?" Gamariki began to make kissing faces at her and she cringed away, the toad had to be joking.

"Gamariki will use Genjutsu kiss on you" Naru raised her hands, her eye wide with surprise.

"WHAT! You have to be kidding me Pervy sage! Isn't there any other way!" Jiraiya shook his head. "What about you! Don't you have some kind of Genjutsu?"

"No, in that area I'm quite lacking" Gamariki without warning pounced on Naru, impatient with the arguing teen. Naru struggled, feeling uncomfortable under the heavy toad as its lipstick covered lips came towards her. Her attempts were futile though and Naru found herself thrown into a familiar darkness.

"_Hello?" her heart raced as she looked around the familiar dark hallway that haunted her dreams. She tried to shake the fear that was beginning to spin in her stomach and took a shaky foot forward. Naru knew this place backwards and forwards now, travelling each corridor in her dream only to end up with the same result. Naru evened out her breath, reminding herself that she was caught in a Genjutsu, one that obviously tapped into her subconscious memory to replicate her nightmare. She placed her hands together in the hand sign she had practiced over the past day and focused on her chakra again. The sooner she broke the connection the sooner she would be out of this hell. Footsteps echoed down the end of the hall and her breathing speed up, she knew it was him, it was always him. Naru pushed her chakra into the middle of her chakra system quicker, her desperation to be rid of this place rising with each step. _

"_Naru" his voice was low and dark as if it rose up from his stomach to taunt her. "You can't escape me Naru" she bit her lip, her eyes squinting shut even more; __**breath Naru, it's not real**__. She could feel the chakra building and swirling, she was so close to breaking it she just needed to fight off the fear that was building with it. "Give up Naru, you won't ever leave here, I won't let you" she could feel his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek._

"_Don't touch me" she whispered. Naru wanted to push him away but to do that she would have to break her hand sign. Tears began to form in her eyes as his lips were placed lightly on hers, his hand grasping at the back of her neck. "G-get away from me Sasuke"._

….

Jiraiya watched confused, something about Naru had changed. Her will was diminishing in front of him every second and he flicked his eyes to Gamariki for answers. The toad looked wary as he watched a scene play out in front of him that Jiraiya could only see one side of. Tears began to form, sliding down Naru's face as she began to speak quietly. Jiraiya stepped forward to listen to what she was saying. He backed away, wide eyed when he heard her former team mate's name slip from her lips in fear.

"Gamariki! What's happening?" the toad shook his head. "Tell me!"

"It seems to be a memory that's been locked away deep in her subconscious…." Naru began to sob and feel to her knees, her hands still making the sign in determination to break the Genjutsu even when she was in obvious distress. "I have to break it Jiraiya, it's going to far…"

"What's going too far?" his face fell when Naru began sobbing, begging whatever was happening to her to stop and things began to fell in place. "No…he didn't…"

"Jiraiya do I break it or not!" Naru's mentor nodded solemnly, a wave of disappointment flooding over him. He was her godfather, he was supposed to protect her and he had failed. Naru lay on the grass, facing up to the sky, relief flooding her face as the torment stopped.

"Naru?" Blue dull eyes looked over to him and he felt his heart break.

"It's just a bad dream…" Jiraiya shook his head, how was he supposed to tell her it wasn't. That what she had relieved was a memory she herself had locked away due to how horrifying it was to her.

"No Naru…" her eye's looked at him pleading, as if she was looking for some reassurance from him. "It's a memory Naru…"

"A memory?" she looked so fragile, so broken at that moment and right then he knew that this trip wasn't only to help her train, it was to help put her back together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru stood on the hill overlooking the wall into the leaf village. It had been three years since she had left with Jiraiya to train and a sense of nostalgia ran over her. She had missed the leaf and not a day had passed that it wasn't in her thoughts. Naru wondered about the friends she had left behind, how much had they changed? Would she even recognise them and them her? Naru had changed, not a lot but enough to be noticeable. Her blonde hair was now past her shoulders and had a slight curl to it that made it impossible to style; this caused her to tie it back most of the time so it wouldn't get in the way. She had also grown a few inches in height, enough to be taller than Sakura but slightly shorter then Ino. She had also filled out in her body, showing more of a curve in her slim waist then previously. Naru had also ditched her orange tracksuit, replacing it with an orange shift dress that stopped at her thighs and white strapping underneath it that hid one of two equipment pouches; the other one sitting on left hip.

"Are you ready Naru?" she nodded, smiling at her mentor. Jiraiya had stepped up with her training since the Genjutsu incident and she was thankful for it. Her taijutsu had increase so it was close on par to Lee's although his speed would outclass her greatly and she had mastered many Ninjutsu techniques after they had established her affinity for wind. Jiraiya had also taken her to Mount Myoboku to begin her sage training which she was still in the process of.

"I think I'll go my own way though" Jiraiya smiled. He knew she was nervous, especially since she was still struggling with her inner turmoil. Once Naru had acknowledge her dream was actually a memory she had been faced with many trials, one being that it had been affecting the nine tails seal. He had often caught her conversing with the beast and noticed she had gradually begun to gain some sort of control of the foxes chakra but there were time's it became too much and he was forced to tighten the seal, severing that connection until she was ready to unlock the seal completely. Naru was angry at him for doing it but she understood why, there was too much hate in her towards Sasuke that it would be easy for the fox to take control of it and run ramped. Naru had grown and Jiraiya was partially responsible for it but it was Naru's determination to not be seen as a victim that was the main influence. Naru left the toad sage behind and quickly made her way to the front of the gate, giving the guards a quick glance at her so they knew she wasn't an intruder; she couldn't help but chuckled at their bewildered faces when they realised who it was. She sprung from rooftop to rooftop until she landed on a familiar patio and warmth grew in her at the sight of her small apartment. Naru knew it was flash, it was more on the run down side then most apartments but she found it comforting as she knew every crack and every hole in it. It was her home and her sanctuary in the village. She carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside, smiling as it looked exactly the same as she had left it, except for the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

"Your home" her sensei's voice reached her ears and she smiled. She had missed Kakashi sensei, even down to his perverted obsession with Jiraiya's Icha Icha books. Naru spun around, a bright smile gracing her lips as she greeted him warmly. Kakashi was perched on the railing of her patio, one hand stabilising his balance and the other putting his book away in his pouch behind his back.

"Kakashi Sensei!" she resisted the urge to run towards him and hug him, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable "I have a present for you!" the silver haired man raised his one visible eyebrow in disbelief "It's nothing special, it's from Pervy sage really, he asked me to pass it on" She grabbed a small package out of her backpack and quickly placed the heavy pack on the ground. Kakashi jumped off the rail and placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward so they were eye level. Naru looked at her feet, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. She had often found herself thinking how attractive her sensei was while she was away and having him stand so close to her brought up her thoughts about him again. She didn't know why she started to find him attractive, she knew she shouldn't either and she cursed under her breath, it's not like he would even look at her that way anytime soon.

"Well are you going to give it to me or not Naru?" she swore she could see him smile under his mask and she shoved the package into his hands quickly before turning her back on him to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't understand why you like Pervy sage's novels so much. I had to read that entire thing to help him edit it and didn't find it overly interesting" Naru cringed at the memories of hours of sleepless nights, pouring herself agonisingly over each page as if she had been sifting through quick sand; Jiraiya often telling her it was good practice on raising her patience and focus for her chakra control. "Kakashi sensei?" she turned around, suddenly aware that she could no longer sense his chakra near her and found him nowhere to be found. Naru sighed, that man was as bad as Pervy sage but at least his nose was in a book and not peeking into the women's hot springs. She picked up her back pack and went back into her room, _time to unpack_.

…..

Kakashi sat above a park bench in a tree, his nose stuck in Icha Icha tactics. He had been trying to engross himself in his new book but his mind kept drifting to his newly returned student. Naru had defiantly grown up and he found it hard to stop himself from admiring her as he would other women. He smiled under his mask at how cute she looked when a blush heated her cheeks to a rosy red and sighed, mentally scolding himself for thinking of her in such a manor. Naru was his student, his sensei's daughter and he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about her. _But she is nineteen now…_a little voice niggled in the back of his mind but he pushed it away. It was wrong, he was her teacher and it was his job to maintain that bond with her, to take it further would go against the teacher student relationship he vowed to uphold.

"Enjoying my newest book i see" Jiraiya appeared next to him, sitting lazily on the branch with one foot underneath him and the other hanging down. Kakashi closed it and put it in his pack with his other book in the Icha Icha series. "You ran into Naru then?"

"I did…" the toad sage smiled at him then looked out to the horizon. Kakashi knew this wasn't a casual visit, the older man only showed his face when he wanted to.

"I'm leaving today, after I relay the information I've gathered back to Tsunade" Kakashi remained silent. He had assumed as much already knowing Jiraiya would have postponed more dangerous Intel missions until he had returned Naru. "How did Naru seem to you?"

"She seemed older, more…mature" he found it hard coming up with a word that didn't lead the Sannin to his previous thoughts. "Is there something wrong?" Jiraiya shot him a knowing look and the copy ninja's stomach dropped. For three years he had been plagued with what he saw happen that day, knowing there was more to it then Naru had let on.

"You saw something that day didn't you" the air was thick, the conversation filled with tension.

"I'm not sure what I saw to be honest…" it was a lie, Kakashi knew exactly what he saw but he didn't want to betray Naru's trust by blabbing what he had seen without her permission.

"Did you see Sasuke do it Kakashi?" steely eyes peered down at him and Kakashi suddenly felt very small.

"No…I stopped him" Jiraiya sighed, mumbling under his breath as he tried to piece the timeline together.

"It must have been before then" Kakashi didn't know if he was still talking to him or not but he didn't press the issue, restraining himself from finding out much needed answers "Naru's…fragile right now Hakate"

"She seemed fine to me…" Kakashi thought over their newest meeting, the only thing that seemed out of place was the cute blush she had when he came near her.

"She's not fine Hakate…That Uchiha brat forced himself on her at some point" Kakashi felt as if his heart had stopped, his worst fears coming true as the Sannin's words screeched his thoughts to a stop. He had wondered ever since witnessing their fight how far it had gone, hoping that what he had seen was the worst of it. "Listen Hakate, you can't let her know I have told you anything but someone here needs to know so they can monitor her"

"What the hell happened on your training!" his fist's began to shake, angry at his rouge student who had hurt Naru in such an unforgivable way and angry at himself for not picking up on it.

"It was a few months into our training. I decided to teach Naru how to break Genjutsu but something went wrong…I don't know how long she had been having that dream but Gamariki pulled it out of her subconscious so she would have to push herself in the training…" Kakashi stared intently at Jiraiya, taking in every word and memorising it "The whole time she believed it was a dream, her minds way of making sense of whatever you saw the day Uchiha went rouge but it wasn't"

"Her dream was a memory?" Kakashi put the pieces together quickly. From what Jiraiya was saying at some point Sasuke had raped Naru and Naru's mind had locked the memory away deep in her subconscious to protect herself from it. "The fight must have triggered it then, forced her brain to remember it"

"It seems that way…that's not the only issue though, its left Minato's seal weakened" The implications of what Jiraiya had said hit him hard and fast. "I've managed to tighten it and buy us some time but it won't hold, eventually it will start weakening again and the beast's chakra will start leaking into Naru's own"

"What happens to her?" he felt as if a weight had been pressed onto his chest, the burden of what Jiraiya was placing on him already weighing on his soul.

"Naru has the ability to control it to some extent and I believe over time she will completely master control over the nine tails but right now her limit is three tails" The Sannin turned to Kakashi, his eye's serious and determined "Naru must never reach four tail's Hakate, you must stop her before it happens or you will see something you will never be able to forget"

"What happens to her? How bad is it?" Jiraiya handed him a piece of paper with a sign on it "What's this for"

"If she starts to loose herself place this on her, it will immediately immobilise her but you have to do it before she reaches four tails or it won't work" Jiraiya stood up, looking towards the Hokage building. "I trust you Hakate, protect her or ill have your head" Kakashi stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, the happiness he felt at his student's return turning into sickening worry. He truly had failed her and now she was suffering more than he ever realised she could.


End file.
